pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Catalina24
¡Hola, usuario(a), bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Archivo:Cata.png. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, pregunta o lo que sea, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Esperamos que pases buenos momentos. Recuerda que esta wiki es para crear tus Pokénovelas, entre otros. Si tienes otras preguntas puedes dejar un mensaje en mi discusion. Cordiales saludos, -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 00:53 18 feb 2010 Hola vi que te gusta mi reality, es un honor tener fans x3 quieres que seamos amigas ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 00:45 9 dic 2010 (UTC) :D qiero k seamos amigaaas! m encanta tu nombree! pro ten claro k MIKU SOY YOOOO! xDDDD Llamame Atsuya si kieres :D Espero k aceptes, xk kiero k seamos amigas ѕσявєт★мαgι¢αℓ' '(魔法のシャーベット) 19:10 10 dic 2010 (UTC) Weeee :3 Hay muchos parecidos a miku xDDDD Te pongo ejemplos (los disponibles): Neru Akita, Miku Zatsune, Mika Rachune, Hastune Milucia ,Kanna Hanazona, Guro Harane, Sf-A2 Miki, Kiki Nomrou, Hagane Miku, Giniro Tia, Leti, Neon, Miisha, Monyako Ouroku, Mirai, Kirsche, Liizu, Clara Hibiki, Mila Hibiki, Milan Hibiki, Momo kokorone, Tenshi Kamine, Virusloid,Nuclearoid Pyro, Kyashii Rinne, Miu Nozomine, Jiyuu Sasurasune, Amane eru, Macne Nana, Macne Coco y Sora Harune. Hay algunos más, pero no te voy a poner todos los vocaloids disponibles que hay en el mundo xDDDD. La lista ha quedado bastante grande, te recomiendo que mires a las que no conozcas, y luego que elijas a una. Si tienes alguna duda más no dudes en preguntarme, que soy la respone todo xDDD PD: Me puedes poner a un Munchlax o a un Sneasel, el que quieras ^^ los dos me gustan igual. ѕσявєт★мαgι¢αℓ' '(魔法のシャーベット) 14:10 11 dic 2010 (UTC) RE: Y como te fue la fiesta? (soy un poco cotilla) xDD No quiero aguarte el vocaloid, pero, ese fue el de una chica de aqui que se murio ewe la hecho mucho de menos, pero no importa, no te digo que te elijas otra. --ѕσявєт★мαgι¢αℓ' '(魔法のシャーベット) 17:27 13 dic 2010 (UTC) WII :3 Amo la wii xDD No te ha de dar lastima ewe, son cosas k pasan (pero sigo sin acostumbrarme a ver su taquilla alla en el pasadizo del cole) Bueno, el tema es el siguiente: quiero que hablemos en directo ewe :3 me haria mucha ilusion! si quieres que hablemos vente al xat: http://xat.com/pokecuentosyvidas sino puedes, lo entiendo. Hay gente que no puede ir a los xats, sino puedes seguiremos hablando por discusion. ѕσявєт★мαgι¢αℓ' '(魔法のシャーベット) 18:39 13 dic 2010 (UTC) No pasa nada No pasa nada :S yo tengo la misma edad k tuu :D el 28 de mayo cumplire 12 años ewe Cual es tu canciopn de vocaloid que te gusta más? te are un regalo :D ѕσявєт★мαgι¢αℓ' '(魔法のシャーベット) 18:53 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok me pongo a hacerte el regalo... ¡YAAAAA! ѕσявєт★мαgι¢αℓ' '(魔法のシャーベット) 19:16 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok me pongo a hacerte el regalo... ¡YAAAAA! ѕσявєт★мαgι¢αℓ' '(魔法のシャーベット) 19:17 13 dic 2010 (UTC) u_u te puse un plusle porque tienes una foto de selena, y su acompañante es plusle, dime cual es tu favorito ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 20:33 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Graciaaaaaas!!!! ^w^ HACIA TIEMPO K NO RECIBIA UN REGALO TAN CHULIIILOOOOOO!!!!! Yo te estoy haciendo el tuyo :D, es el triple baka con pokémon. Tardare un poquito, pero ya veras como al final de semana lo tienes Sυιgιηтσυ★¢нaη' '(水銀燈) 17:13 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: Holaaaaa X3 Editar secciónHola, me gustaría que fuéramos amigas, porfavor respondeme y yo te pondré en mi lista con un torchic si quieres Ok ^^ x cierto no t preocupes que voy a acer mi novela ^_^ ~~Achamo~~ =D 18:07 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, Me gustaria que seamos amigas y que me pusieras un Mismagius antes de mi nombre. Gracias Fernanda2000 18:53 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Lo sientoooo D: Lo k paso es k el regalo se hecho a perder, fue un error y lo elimine -w- Y lo keria hacer ayuer pro m rompi la mano cn la k dibujo, asi k lo tendras el dia d navidad -w- lo siento muxo кєяσ★¢нaη' '(ケロちゃん) 17:36 22 dic 2010 (UTC) bueno somos firends pero para entrar a Magic in Me solo debes entrar en las inscripciones Alex... felices fiestas... 18:19 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola! Hola queria preguntarte si podriamos ser amigas.Lei tu novela y es muy buena ojala la continues muy pronto jeje n_n. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 14:55 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Bien, entonces ¿cuales Pokémon te pongo? necesito 2.Y sip, definitivamente me gusta Kirby XD. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 16:12 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Em.. Conoces a los charas? bueno, es que habia visto que te inscribiste en Kokoro no Tamago jeje. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 16:43 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Bueno no los han usado todos, te buscare algunas imagenes de ellos ¿vale? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 16:48 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Bueno amiga, descuida aqui tengo las imagenes ojala te gusten (igual me costo encontrarlas n_nU): Archivo:Kusukusu.png Esta se llama Kusukusu (un poco el raro el nombre, parece trabalenguas ¿cierto?) Archivo:Rhythm2.pngY este se llama Rhythm (es muy lindo!). --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 16:55 23 dic 2010 (UTC) etto rythm es hombre :S bueno no importa ya que yoru es hombre y lo usa una mujer (en mi historia) ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 20:24 23 dic 2010 (UTC) SSIIII claroo,ponme a glaceon ¿CUAL TE PONGO? ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 20:44 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Em.. Si quieres te ayudo con tu pagina de usuaria n_n. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 17:47 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Bueno cosas como poner una plantilla de perfil (como la que tengo yo), cambiarle el fondo blanco y muchas otras cosas. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 17:58 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Ya te puse la plantilla.Disculpa por la foto es que no encontre otra n_nU si quieres la cambio. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 18:50 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Regalo! Hola te queria hacer este regalo: Archivo:Regalo para Cata.gif Ojala te guste ¡feliz navidad! --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 23:01 23 dic 2010 (UTC) RE:¿Amigas? Ok claro que me gustaria ser tu amiga,tenemos mucho en comun ,A las dos nos gustan las eeveeluciones y dibujar(aunque no se lo he dicho a nadie) jeje y claro que te añadire al fan club...Bueno...Ponme este sprite si puedes Archivo:Glaceon_Animacion.gif - -[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 14:20 25 dic 2010 (UTC) oki pues glameow mismo jaj[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 19:04 25 dic 2010 (UTC) cuando... cuando tu creas ami no me importa que hoy no me puedas poner jej porque dentro de poco yo me boy a cenar (porque vivo en canarias en españa) jeje asi que solo ponme cuando tu puedas[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 19:41 25 dic 2010 (UTC) SEP a toso n_n okey lo buscare en español n_n [[User:Pika...|''Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|New]][[Pokemon fruit atack|Jear...]] 16:42 29 dic 2010 (UTC) En.. Santiago, en la comuna Estación Central y si, sentí el terremoto.Y tal vez hagas más preguntas XD. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 13:41 30 dic 2010 (UTC) ouhayou nwn ouhayougozaimasu~ oyep, he visto qe en tu perfil tienes un stamp de las eeveevolutions y eevee. Los has sacado de DeviantArt o lo has hecho tú? n.n si es de DA, dimelo ~ Aunqe si es tuyo no hace falta qe lo elimines solo que hace unos meses tuvimos un problemilla con DA por subir sus imagenes x3 si es de DA, te han dado permiso o algo así no hace falta que lo elimines solo quiero saberlo sayonara! nwn~ 'Defoko..' 'Teto-chan líder xD' 15:53 7 ene 2011 (UTC) Nyan! nyan no sé quien és esa tipa si me puedes pasar su user...~ Y claro! ^o^ Ponme un Pichuuu pero haré una cara de MM sprite X3 by yop 100% qe yo solo usaré porqe serà MATRYOSHKERO! 8D Acaso yo y tu iremos a una randevouz? randevouz? dije randevouz? (8) Demente me llaman a mí, Matryoshka! (8) Dejemonos de locas suicidas llamadas Gumi Teto Miku y Ritsu y claro qe qiero ser tu amiga ^o^ Aunque te advierto qe soy reloca y me encanta hacer bobadas e,é soy bipolar y sobretodo... MATRYOSHKA! LOL serà de cocacola oh my fucking god <3 Sayo ^o^~ minipostada: no soy otaku 'Defoko..' 'Teto-chan líder xD' 00:26 9 ene 2011 (UTC) 1ªPrueba En el reality Juegos de Azar:El Reality ya está la primera prueba.Por favor realizala cuanto antes 18:59 16 ene 2011 (UTC) n.n tu regalo esta nose...Supeeerprecioso? jeje muchas gracias,te voy a acer un gijinka tuyo de gardevoir jeje aver si te gusta n_n[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'»♬familia eon al poder♬«']] 14:56 18 ene 2011 (UTC) aca: Archivo:Para_Catalina24_de_yen.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'»♬familia eon al poder♬«']] 15:45 18 ene 2011 (UTC) u.u si el tamaño esta mal en el gijinka puedes buscar uno en deviantart 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 16:08 19 ene 2011 (UTC) n_n Como veo que tienes problemas con el gijinka pues te hago un sprite del mismo jeje[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'»♬familia eon al poder♬«']] 16:30 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Para_catalina24.pngusalo bien[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'»♬familia eon al poder♬«']] 16:49 19 ene 2011 (UTC) ah y me ayudarias con mi guarderia,esque nose no va nadie y me gustaria que alguen me ayudara,podras hacer con ella todo lo que quieras y sera de las 2 jeje Link =‘ﾟ･✿.｡.:*Guarderia poke*.:｡✿*ﾟ’ﾟ¿que dices,si o no xD?[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'»♬familia eon al poder♬«']] 16:54 19 ene 2011 (UTC) RE: con quesub paginas...pues ejemplo Usuario:Catalina24/amigos pones ... nombre de la pagina,una barra y nombre de la sub pagina o eso creo--[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'»♬familia eon al poder♬«']] 19:35 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Ostraaaas! Me olvide de dartelooo! ._. CUANTO LO SIENTOOOO! Aqui lo tines: Archivo:Gardevoir_de_raton_para_catalina.gif De veras, lo siento u.u Si! podemos ser hermanas hatsune :3 Yuyuyup! Clarooo! :D Espero que te guste! :3 aℓιтa★ƒσяℓaη∂'▼ мυя∂єя★ρяιη¢єѕѕ 13:59 22 ene 2011 (UTC) ok Venga, va, seamos amichis :D Ponme el sprite en movimiento que me enseñaste, si quieres. Además, si pones dos, ponme también a Umbreon a Dragonite ^w^. Yo te pondré a Mawile y a Gardevoir. PD: Si quieres, léete mi pokénovela estrella, y dime qué te parece xD Te firma, --Archivo:Umbreon NB.gifThe fire girl·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'''Necesitas algo? Dime!! :D]] 14:19 22 ene 2011 (UTC) oye... Eyyyy agregame que ya te he puesto pliss :D ----Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Puedo ayudarte?']] 20:17 22 ene 2011 (UTC) apúntate please!! Hola!!! Mira, venía a invitarte a RMP/ I. Solo tienes que rellenar esto n_n: Nori (Sakurada Nori) Nombre: Carácter: Mayor miedo o temor del personaje: Imagen: Firma: ----Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Puedo ayudarte?']] 22:44 22 ene 2011 (UTC) sii!! vale, tu regalo.... ¡precioso! yo te voy a hacer un sprite como el que le di a elena pero no estoy en mi compu.... y... claro, haceme un artwork de esta tipa: Archivo:Sprite_fanny_fria.png aunque cada vez que hago un sprite, primero hago un artwork en sai.... bueno en fin, si!!! haceme el artwork!!! PD. perdon por tardar en contestar, esque estoy castigada ♫ Fanny Lu ♫ ʚϊɞ Biba La vuena hortografia!! 15:57 27 ene 2011 (UTC) ok vale si jade 16:59 3 feb 2011 (UTC) .__. nop, no conosco el gimp y... te doy un 10.5 jaja, esta muy muy gu8ay, muchas gracias, yo ya te hago un regalo..!! ♫ Fanny Lu ♫ ʚϊɞ Biba La vuena hortografia!! 01:38 4 feb 2011 (UTC) Huevos archivo:Huevo de Shaymin tierra Mu-mu.png: Puede eclosionar del 16 de febrero hasta el 22, si no me avisas en ese plazo de podrirá D: archivo:Huevo de Chimecho Mu-mu.png: Puede eclosionar del 14 de febrero hasta el 20, si no me avisas en ese plazo se podrirá D: Adopciones faltantes para ser miembro de bronce 2/5 Mandarina✿¿something to say? 01:17 5 feb 2011 (UTC) PD: Shaymin cambia de forma si compras la gracíadea en la tienda, auqneu esta es solo para miembros de plata ¡Pues claro! Claro que quiero ser tu amiga n.n. Es rarillo que alguien me admire, normalmente a veces soy ignorada 'o'. Por cierto, yo tampoco suelo terminarlas x3----·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 09:42 5 feb 2011 (UTC)Acelfcolori ?¿ una firma ummm.... pero como se llama tu guarderia?--[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'»♬Eon family the best xD♬«']] 19:39 5 feb 2011 (UTC) n_n te hice una firmas aver si te gusta: *Catalina_Suhi?...Mis mensajes aquí...Guardería --[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'»♬Eon family the best xD♬«']] 20:30 5 feb 2011 (UTC) oOk pues creo que solo es copiar y pegar pero si no te cabe solo pon esto: Catalina_Suhi?...Mis mensajes aquí... pero sabes donde ir a cambiarla no? --[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]--Mi guarderia 17:54 6 feb 2011 (UTC) sushi amigaaa buenooo, se me ocurrio que si querrias salir en the voyage of dragon!! (buscalo en el buscador de la wiki) serias alguien importanteee!! tu solo di si quieres Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png 14:39 15 feb 2011 (UTC) gijinka Archivo:Kyuremu_gijinka_by_yenthami.png lo subio mi primo pero lo hice yo xd ah y el otro esta en procesoArchivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png 14:39 15 feb 2011 (UTC) n_n esta precioso pero el mio tambien es de un chico...ya casi estaArchivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png 15:17 17 feb 2011 (UTC) seee te hice publicidad para tu nove, doy publicidad gratis, cuando quieras Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 22:01 17 feb 2011 (UTC) ^.^ gijinka:me quedo horrible u_uU pero si te gustasera de las dos xD Archivo:Kerudio_gijinka_by_yenthami.png Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png 14:49 18 feb 2011 (UTC) n_n claro que es para compartir xD,ahora iba a intentar hacer uno de Gothitelle y si hacemos uno cada una y despues hacemos lo mismo?¿--Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png 17:12 18 feb 2011 (UTC) hecho esta hecho pero feo xD Archivo:Gothitelle_gijinka_by_yenthami.png Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png 18:26 18 feb 2011 (UTC) O.O esta...precioosooo ¿con que programa los haces?Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png 18:40 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola XD. Me gustaría que fueramos amigos, ¿Que dices? Archivo:ToonsHero_Joe.png↘•̊KevV 愛•̊Message•̊↗光Archivo:Yoh_Solo_Uso_de_Yoh_Mini.png 21:08 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Ok.. Ponme un Zorua :D PD: Ya que se que te gusta el Sushi ve el primer episodio regular de Programa de Toonterias 2.Aquí te dejo el link. Archivo:ToonsHero_Joe.png↘•̊KevV 愛•̊Message•̊↗光Archivo:Yoh_Solo_Uso_de_Yoh_Mini.png 00:42 20 feb 2011 (UTC) sana-san te demoraste en encontrarlo!!?? yo me lo encontre enseguida, completito!! si quieres te lo paso =3 Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 02:13 20 feb 2011 (UTC) n_n ok,yo no conocia ese programa ,porque yo uso uno llamado paint.NET pero ati te quedan super bonitos xDArchivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png 13:49 20 feb 2011 (UTC) sushi!! quieres ser un shaymin en transformaciones?? Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 22:38 21 feb 2011 (UTC) por cierto... ya que te invite... quiero invitarte a ser una guardiana de la tierra en The voyage of Dragon... cual dragon te gusta mas... Archivo:Pyre_Sprite_dragon.gif: Pyre Archivo:Eldarath_Sprite_dragon.gif: Eldarath Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 00:08 22 feb 2011 (UTC) n_n podemos hacer el que tu elijas xpArchivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png 15:19 22 feb 2011 (UTC) okaaa!! teeen: The voyage of Dragon/Audiciones incribete como guardiana de la tiera n_n Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 20:17 22 feb 2011 (UTC) Claro! ^^ Hehe, esta bien. ¡Me alegra que quieras ser mi amigaa! Cada amigo nuevo, es un nuevo tesoro! :D Me estoy haciendo rica >=3 (??) Bueno, pues sería todo un honor ser tu amiga, claro vas a disculpar si aún no te pongo, pero si has visto mi usuario aún tengo pendiente mi lista de amigos nwnU. Y bueno, gracias por lo de los dibujos, aunque no dibujo taaaan bien nwnU, te podria enseñar aunque mas que todo es bastante práctica. ¿Tienes msn? Digo, si puedes me lo pasas ok? ;D (El mío es: julilorita@hotmail.com) Bieeeen!! cuidateeee! un guuuuustasoooooooooo! ¡QUE VIVAN LOS SOMBREROS! ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 03:15 23 feb 2011 (UTC) Mawile has sido seleccionada para aparecer en mi nueva novela como un mawile!! tu solo di que si =3 Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 20:11 24 feb 2011 (UTC) ah eso.. el gijinka me va bien y lo del estado...no lo he cambiado pero antes me dijeron que me quedaria en la palma con internet y PE xp me alegro tanto de no mudarme xdArchivo:Eevee_icon.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Eevee_icon.png 17:30 25 feb 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Doredia_gijinka_by_yenthami.png yo lo he hecho de Doredia xD Archivo:Eevee_icon.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Eevee_icon.png 17:33 25 feb 2011 (UTC) n.n Esta precioso,pero jeje mi doredia me salio feo xd porque la dibuje yo ;p que poke hacemos ahora?Archivo:Eevee_icon.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Eevee_icon.png 18:00 25 feb 2011 (UTC) ok pues de Espeon lo hare xDArchivo:Eevee_icon.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Eevee_icon.png 18:46 25 feb 2011 (UTC) ¡Qué guay! Está muy muy bien, en serio. Me encanta. ¡Muchísimas gracias!----·.•°•►¡Flying letters for you!◄•°•.· 09:47 26 feb 2011 (UTC)Acelfcolori holaa Hola xd me dio por dibujar asi que espero que te guste xd salimos las 2 Archivo:Para_cata_de_yen_2.png --Archivo:Glaceon_mini.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Glaceon_mini.png 18:17 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Siiii ¡Claro que seremos amigas...cuantas más mejor! xD Esta bien te pondré a esos pokes y si no sabes si ponerme a Celebi o a Lucario....Me gusta más Lucario :P Bueno chaoo Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 10:39 27 feb 2011 (UTC) (L) Gracias me encanto todo...¿como sabias que mi personaje favorito era angol mois? y minite y el otro sprite me encantaan n.n eres la mejorArchivo:Glaceon_mini.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Glaceon_mini.png 14:45 28 feb 2011 (UTC) ¿? y como los haces?? esque son tan monoos y si quieres te hago un dibujo de natsumi con gardevoir xdArchivo:Glaceon_mini.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Glaceon_mini.png 15:04 28 feb 2011 (UTC) u.u Estamos igual u.uU ami tampoco me deja subir nada de momento pero se me soluciona si cambio de navegadorArchivo:Glaceon_mini.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Glaceon_mini.png 15:25 28 feb 2011 (UTC) n.n La verdad esque me va bien y no uso uniforme pero... los profes que mas odio son la de inglés(una friki de 25 años) y el de E.F.(un viejo verde) nos hacen hacer el ridiculo ¬¬ bueno cambiando de tema jeej estoy en proceso de una imagen de los lideres de gimnaio que hay en Pokétown wiki y yo Formo parte de ellos xDArchivo:Glaceon_mini.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Glaceon_mini.png 19:57 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Cata he hecho un gijinka nuevo sin bases y con el sai (creo que lo domino casi xd) dime que tal esta Archivo:Emolga_gijinka_by_yen.png [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenti-Chan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Con una sonrisa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆se soluciona todo☆]] 18:10 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Gracias!! Gracias por el regalo. Y como sé que seguro que te gustará recibir uno de agradecimientooo pues.... ¡¡Aquí lo tienes, espero que te guste!! Archivo:Regalo para Catalina 24 by Shyrk.gif Holaaaaaa ¡Seamos amigos! ¡Ponme a Oshawott! [[Usuario:Pepeazul|'Flareon...no,no Pepe']].[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'♪Everything's gonna be all right♪']] 08:19 15 mar 2011 (UTC) yo... yo tambien te devia uno nose si recuerdas xD com oes mi memoria xd bueno el caso es que era de natsumi y solo me faltaba ponerle el fondo xd[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 13:12 15 may 2011 (UTC) gracias n.nU Cata...tus dibujos no me gustaron...ME ENCANTARON... pero cuando me dejastes eso en la discu pense...hay dios ya me olvidaba de mi parte xd pero gracias eres una gran amiga n.n aqui toma esto el de natsumi lo hice sin bases pero el otro use una n.n espero que te gusten Archivo:Para_cara_natsumi.png Archivo:Para_cata_2.png PD:gracias eres una gran artista Y GENIAL AMIGA X3[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆''']] 13:50 22 may 2011 (UTC) n_nU Mira, quería pedirte un par de favores en uno xDD. Estoy haciendo una nueva novela (LODM) y me gustaría que me hicieras las imágenes de los personajes, pero para la novela. En la página principal está la descripción física de cada uno. Pero se me ocurre otra cosa de paso: ¿me ayudas con las imágenes en la novela? PD: No puedo hacerlos yo porque tengo q recuperar historia y no tengo experiencia en hacer artworks, no tengo mucho tiempo ToT Bueno, espero no haberte molestado n_n --Archivo:Umbreon mini.gifDark fire...·Dime!Archivo:Infernape mini.gif 21:56 21 ago 2011 (UTC) grax!! Gracias. Ya que estás con clases, tómate tu tiempo, que no hay prisa n_n. Las descripciones de los personajes están en la página de LODM. Ya que hago publicidad, léela y dime si te gusta o no pliss xD. --Archivo:Umbreon mini.gifDark fire...·Dime!Archivo:Infernape mini.gif 12:17 25 ago 2011 (UTC) helou xD Hi, quería preguntarte que cómo vas con las imágenes que te pedí hace dos mensajes atrás. Estoy ahora con el insti y no sé usar el Sai (si es que usas ese programa x3U), y no sé dónde descargármelo para mi portátil (es un XP, por eso te digo que no encuentro la versión). PD: Tengo 3 regalos para ti, pero te los daré después xD Infer-chan n_n·Fire power! x33Archivo:Infernape NB.gif 21:07 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Vicky Vicky es un poquito más baja que Marina, con el pelo rubio y rizado y de ojos verdes. Es de piel clara. Puedes basarte en la ropa que lleva la imagen de Vicky (que está en LODM, es la 3º imagen). los pantalones son vaqueros y cortos. Siempre, y digo SIEMPRE, está seria (casi nunca sonríe). Si quieres te digo también la descripción de Carlos. PD: Perdona que no haya contestado antes, pero es que estaba haciendo los deberes u_u... PD2: Gracias por las imágenes. La de Marina está un poquito... rara por las piernas, pero da igual... e_e PD3: Cada vez estás más cerca de tu regaalooo ^^ Infer-chan n_n•Fire power! x33Archivo:Infernape NB.gif 20:24 15 oct 2011 (UTC) Ups! -_-U Se me olvidó darte los regalos que te prometí... Lo siento u.u. Pero... aquí están: Archivo:Cata_sprite_(sf).png Archivo:Cata_y_Gardevoir_(sf).png Archivo:Cata_y_Mawile_(sf).png Fdo: The phoenix girl ~ Tell me here! :)Archivo:Moltres NB.png 17:11 30 oct 2011 (UTC)